


Hot Summer Nights

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Doctor Dean, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Musician Dean, Musician Gabriel, Sweet, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a teacher with an apartment downtown.  There are perks to living smack in the heart of the city.  One is the music, another is the myriad of fests.  Sometimes though, on a hot summer night, live music isn't the only thing a lonely school teacher experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I made that summary sound WAY hotter than I meant to, lol. This is a fluffy little piece I wrote, and depending on the response this gets, I may or may not add on some smutty goodness at some point down the road. We'll see. I hope you enjoy this. :)

[ ](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/thatwriterlady/media/Hot%20Summer%20Nights%20Collage%20Part%202_zpsnbu8ctmg.jpg.html)

 

Some would argue that one of the worst things about living downtown was the music that played into the wee hours of the morning in the summer, especially on Saturday nights. Others would argue that it was great to have that much creativity and diversity available. Whether it was one of the myriad bars hosting live bands or one of the almost weekly summer festivals, there was always music of some kind playing. 

When Cas moved to the area it was in the middle of winter, well past the time of the festivals and outside performances. He barely registered that there was a pub across the street with an outdoor stage and seating area. Everything was covered in snow and hauntingly quiet. The area was beautiful, and he had a wonderful view of the downtown area from his apartment window. He could see the courthouse across the street to his right, a bank, pub, and other shops across from that, and if he stepped out onto the tiny balcony and looked left, he had a view clear down Main street, which was filled with even more shops. If he looked right down Main, his view went as far as Riehle Plaza. He knew beyond the plaza was the bridge that went over the Wabash River and led into West Lafayette. The area was beautiful, and that was a big reason why he had been drawn to it.

Cas had gone to Purdue, so he was aware of the festivals, and when he’d been in college he had attended a lot of them. It was part of the charm that had led him to stay in the area after graduation and seek employment rather than head back to Illinois where his parents lived. He looked forward to the live music, to the view from his balcony of the people as they walked the streets, and he felt the pulse of the city as it slowly started coming back to life. As winter melted away and spring settled in, Cas found himself drawn to the sounds outside. Music could be heard on the weekends if he opened his windows, which he did often. He had put his desk nearby so he could enjoy it in the evenings as he graded papers. On the weekends when he painted, he let the music flow through him and guide his hand. Some of the best work he had ever painted was done while listening to music. He settled into his new life living downtown and quickly fell in love with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pub across the street had not done very well, and several years after he’d moved in, it went under. For two years it sat vacant before the building was bought and revamped. At first he didn’t know what was going to go in the space, so he was somewhat surprised to see another pub there. This one, though, was different, classier, and it drew in bigger crowds than the last place ever had. For starters, they put in outdoor seating and a stage for live performances, something the last place hadn’t done, and they started with the outside performances as soon as the weather had warmed up. Moving in during the winter he hadn’t noticed the outdoor seating, but was glad to see it once the snow had all melted. To Cas’ pleasant surprise, his brother had performed there several times, and he had the pleasure of getting to attend for free and watch his brother rock out with his friends. It was really the highlight of his week to get to see the band performing live like that. Gabe was good on the guitar and while he wasn’t often on vocals, he was fantastic when he was. More than once his brother tried to drag him up on stage and he finally conceded, singing the lead on a couple covers they did one night to the crowd’s delight. It was a bit more than Cas could handle though, so to avoid being pressured further, he took to sitting on his balcony and listening, even when his brother was performing. Gabe understood and didn’t push him too much, though he did still occasionally ask for him to sing with them. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy singing, because he did. It was the people afterwards coming up to them and the flirting; that’s what bothered him. On nights when the band was playing at this pub, Gabe would look up and if he saw Cas sitting there on his balcony, he would wave. He would wave again when he left, if he didn’t stop by for a visit.

One night in mid June, on an unusually hot, sticky night, Cas stripped down to a pair of shorts and took a beer out onto his balcony. His brother was supposed to be playing tonight, and they were doing new songs. He had contemplated going and listening in person, but he was recovering from gallbladder surgery and really wasn’t up to leaving his apartment. His belly was tender, and he just wanted to relax and enjoy the music from the comfort of his home, so he kicked back, put his feet up on the small table he kept out there, and watched the people coming and going from the pub. At nine he saw his brother’s van pull up. The familiar forms of the guys from the band came into view as they began unloading equipment from the back. Henry and Chuck were unloading the amps while Gabe and Michael were unloading the instruments. It took two full trips to bring stuff inside before Gabe finally looked up, seeking Cas out. He smiled and waved at his younger brother. Cas waved back. His phone buzzed a few minutes later and he knew it was his brother. His phone was sitting on the table next to his beer so he grabbed it and unlocked it. Sure enough, it was Gabe.

Gabe: How are you feeling?

Cas: Sore. Belly is still really tender.

Gabe: I do not envy you. Want me to bring you anything?

Cas: Nah, I’m good. Just trying to relax and take it easy til I’m all healed.

Gabe: So you’re not coming down? There are some new performers here tonight. You might like the music.

Cas: Not this time. If someone elbows me on accident I’ll be on the floor in tears. I’ll wait til I’m no longer in pain.

Gabe: Yeah, guess that makes sense. I might stop by after. You game for some company?

Cas: Sure. See you what, about midnight?

Gabe: Yeah, there’s someone coming on right after our set, so once we get everything into the van I’ll stop by.

Cas: Ok, I’ll be listening. Have a good time.

Gabe: Will do!

Cas smiled as he set his phone back on the table. As ten neared he heard the band start to warm up. People walked around on the street below, and Cas enjoyed watching them. Teenagers walking with friends, happy couples in love, groups moving around between the bars in the area, it all made him happy to see. When his brother’s band began to play he sat back and closed his eyes, enjoying the music. The band was really good and got a lot of gigs not only in the area but all over the state. Cas was proud of the hard work the guys put in and hoped they would continue to find success. 

The set was better than usual, with several songs his brother had written making an appearance. As midnight neared the rumble of a car engine caught his attention, and he cracked an eye open in time to see a car pulling up in front of the bar. It was an Impala, and he admired the sleek, black car as it pulled into the space in front of Gabe’s van. He fully opened his eyes and sat up to get a look at the driver. Anyone driving a car that fantastic and pulling up to one of the bars in this area, especially _this_ bar, was more than likely younger. Maybe around his age. He found himself wondering, was the driver hot? And if so, was he with someone? When the driver finally opened his door and got out, Cas found himself standing up and leaning over the railing as he tried to get a better look. From this distance he could see the man’s light brown hair and broad shoulders. He looked attractive. To his surprise the man pulled a guitar case out of the passenger seat. Oh, so he was there to play. That intrigued Cas. He watched as the man strode in the pub’s gated entrance. There was a confidence in the man’s swagger and it brought a smile to Cas’ face to see that while he had an absolutely amazing body, his legs were a little bowed. It just added to his sexiness. 

Less than an hour later there came a knock at the door. He stood up from his chair and went back into the apartment, passing through the living room to the front door. He opened the door to find Gabe and Henry standing there.

“Hey, how was your set? It sounded great from here.” He stepped aside to let them in.

“It went well. Pretty big crowd tonight,” Gabe replied.

“Then I’m glad I stayed here.” Cas’ hand instinctively reached down to touch one of the scars on his abdomen from his surgery three weeks earlier. Gabe frowned at the angry red scars.

“For someone that eats so damn healthy, I don’t get why your gallbladder went bad.” He flopped onto the couch and Henry joined him.

“I had mine taken out a couple of years ago. Mine was filled with gallstones,” Henry said.

“I eat candy all the time and mine is just fine,” Gabe countered.

“My doctor said it’s hereditary. I talked to mom and dad and dad said he had to have his out when he was twenty, and grandpa had his taken out when he was my age, and had his appendix removed at the same time. Everything was making me sick, even drinking water. I feel tons better now.” Cas sat down in the armchair near his desk and near the windows, which were still open. Drifting up from the pub was the sound of a guitar playing. It sounded like Traveling Riverside Blues. 

“I hope I got mom’s genes then,” Gabe said with a shake of his head.

“You get pretty good sound up here, huh?” Henry cocked his head and listened to the music as it filtered in through the open windows.

“Yep. It’s why I love sitting up here and listening,” Cas replied.

“The crowds really do love it when you come down and sing with us,” Henry said. “The girls all fawn over you.”

“Must be those blue eyes,” Gabe teased. Cas snickered.

“You guys know I don’t like crowds.”

“Well they sure like you.” Henry laughed. Gabe nodded. 

“You’re like sex on two legs, Cassie. Think about it. We have another gig next week, around the corner at Preston’s. The crowd is usually smaller there if you want to join us.”

“I’ll think about it.” Cas wasn’t making any promises. It would depend on how he felt, and whether he was in the mood to deal with people staring and flirting.

“Let me know, then I can tell Chuck and Mike so they have a heads up. I think Chuck will glad to not have to sing all of the songs.” Gabe got up and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed three bottles of beer from the fridge and brought them back into the living room. After using the opener on his keychain, he handed everyone a bottle.

“So who came on after you guys?” Cas asked.

“No idea. Just one guy with his guitar. I think I’ve seen him before, but I don’t know his name.” Gabe replied.

“He’s playing right now, and he’s good.” Cas jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the windows where the sound of Stairway to Heaven was coming in.

“He is pretty good,” Henry agreed.

“I’m sure we’ll see him again. If he sings, maybe we’ll get him on stage with us.” Gabe looked at Henry, who shrugged and nodded. They were pretty relaxed about who they let sing with them. 

They talked for a while as they listened to the guy down at the pub work through his set. At a little after one Gabe and Henry left. Cas closed up the windows and shut the door to the balcony before rinsing out the empty beer bottles and heading to bed. As he drifted off his mind fed him images of a sexy man with bowed legs and a killer smile playing songs for him on a guitar. It was the most pleasant night’s sleep he’d had since his surgery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas decided it would be ok to sing with the band, so he called his brother to let him and the guys know he was in. He met them Saturday night at Preston’s, where Chuck handed him a list of the songs they planned to perform and which ones Cas would sing lead on. Before they went on, he sat down at the bar for a drink. He needed one if he was going to face the crowds. It was more packed than he had expected, and he was nervous. He carried his drink out onto the patio where Gabe and the others were still setting their equipment up. This pub was set up differently than Digby’s, the one by his house. Where Digby’s outside patio was in the front, Preston’s was in the back, so the music didn’t carry as well to the street beyond. They also didn’t host bands nearly as often as Digby’s did. This was a paying gig for Gabe’s band but when Cas sang with them, he got paid too. Extra money never hurt. 

“Feeling calmer?” Chuck asked, nodding towards the drink in Cas’ hand. If anyone understood, it was him. 

“Not yet, but I’m getting there.” Cas swallowed down the remains of the whisky and set the empty tumbler down on a nearby table. It was not nearly enough to fully steady his nerves but if he had a second one he’d most likely have a buzz and mess up the words. Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t. He was getting a second drink later.

“I’m going to need one later. We’ll hit the bar when we’re done, ok?” Chuck smiled, and Cas smiled as he nodded back.

“Sounds good.”

“Here.” Gabe set a mic stand in front of his brother. Cas looked out at the tables. They weren’t all full, but the bar inside was packed. He knew most of them would make their way out here once the music started. Behind him Mike banged out a beat on the drums as Henry tested the keyboard. Some of the faces looked familiar. He recognized a few from around the city and even a few from work. A woman in a short dress that showed off miles of tan skin approached.

“Jess! Hey!” He smiled as he hugged her, careful to keep a gap between them because of his belly.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Is this your band?” she asked.

“No, no, it’s my brother’s. They ask me to sing sometimes, so…” He shrugged.

“I did not know you could sing! I can’t wait to hear you!” she exclaimed. 

“Yeah, the talent sort of runs in the family. Gabe can sing, too, he just doesn’t like to that often.” He pointed to his brother, who was busy tuning his guitar.

“That’s wonderful though. I can’t sing worth a lick; it’s why I teach.” She winked and nudged him with her elbow, making him laugh.

“Well, I can sing, but my heart lies in a different area of the arts, which is why I teach. I’d rather have a pencil or a paintbrush in my hand than a mic.” His eyes drifted over to the table he’d seen her sitting at. “You here with friends?”

“Yes, come here, I’ll introduce you.” She slipped an arm through his and led him over to her table.

“Guys, this is Castiel, or Cas for short. He’s the Art and European Literature teacher at the high school. His lit class is across the hall from mine. Cas, this is my boyfriend, Sam, and our friends Kevin, Andy, and Ava.”

Sam reached a hand out and Cas nodded politely as he shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cas. Jess has mentioned you a few times. She says you get the kids thinking and using their imagination,” Sam said. Cas smiled shyly and shrugged.

“I try. It can’t all be about facts and figures. They get bored. I encourage them to dream, and then bring those dreams to life in the art they create.”

“Impressive. I wish I’d had more teachers like you. Maybe I’d have gone into a different field like my brother did.” Sam chuckled. It was a low, rumbling sound, but friendly. Cas liked him. It was easy to see why he and Jess were together. She had talked about him many times, so he knew Sam was a lawyer.

“I knew, even as a child, that my future was in painting and art, but I wanted to teach too. I’m happy with what I do,” Cas said.

“And that’s what’s important, doing what makes us happy.” Kevin spoke up, smiling. Cas nodded in agreement.

“Cas! We’re ready!” Chuck called out. 

“Excuse me.” Cas nodded politely before heading back over to the band.

“Ready?” Gabe asked. Cas’ stomach clenched.

“As ready as I’m going to get.”

Gabe grinned wickedly. “Then let’s get this show started!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The opening chords to Smoke on the Water were just starting to play when Dean stepped out onto the patio. He didn’t see his brother anywhere so he continued past tables until the band came into view. The man singing made him stop dead in his tracks. Not only was the man singing one of his favorite songs, he was also drop dead gorgeous. And he had _not_ been singing with the band last week when he’d gone on after them at Digby’s. Was he new? As Dean watched, long slender fingers wrapped around the mic stand as the man’s eyes closed, the man’s voice like liquid silk as it wrapped around him and drew him closer. He wasn’t even aware that he was moving towards the little stage area until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw his brother standing there.

“Didn’t you hear me calling your name?” Sam asked.

“Sorry, no, I can’t hear anything aside from the music.” Dean didn’t want to yell too loud and interrupt. He turned back to look at the man singing. Jesus, the man was so attractive it should be illegal.

“Come on, we’re sitting over here.” Sam pointed at their table and Dean followed him back.

“Who’s the singer? He’s new,” he said as he took the empty seat to Jess’ right.

“Oh, he’s not part of the band. That’s my friend Cas; he’s a teacher at the high school.” Jess replied.

“Cas, I think you mentioned him,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving the blue-eyed man. The song ended and another favorite of his began to play. That was why he liked this band so much, they covered a lot of classic rock. The guy opened his eyes and looked out across the crowd as he began to sing.

_“I don't know where I'm goin'_  
But I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again, here I go again” 

“Damn…” Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the guy. His dark hair was sticking up as though he’d been running his fingers through it recently, and he clenched his own hands in tight fists as he imagined what it would be like to be the one to do that, to tug on that hair so he could get access to that throat. As the song progressed, the two guys on guitar stepped up to the mic to sing with the man, and Dean was impressed by how well they all harmonized. 

“He’s hot, isn’t he?” Jess noticed him staring and leaned close so only he would hear.

“How come I’ve never met him before?” He decided to avoid her question for the moment.

“Not sure. He came to one of our barbecues, but I think you had to work. When he’s not teaching, he’s painting. That painting in my living room of Eklutna Lake in Anchorage? He did that. It was one of a series and I’m trying to get the rest but they’re like, $800 apiece,” she replied.

“So he’s not a singer?” Dean had a hard time believing that.

“Cas? No, he’s a bit shy. I didn’t even know he could sing until tonight. This is his brother’s band.” She pointed to Gabe.

The song had changed again and holy hell, Dean’s pants actually began to tighten as the two guys on guitar joined Cas in the opening chorus to “Cherry Pie.” The band was good on their own, but Cas was absolutely _fantastic_! 

“Please tell me he isn’t straight.” He looked pleadingly at Jess who laughed softly.

“Oh, he’s not. And…” Her smile widened. “He’s single.”

Dean’s head whipped back around to look at Cas again. His eyes wandered from the man’s face down his body. While the rest of the band was dressed in tee shirts and torn jeans, Cas was dressed in a blue button down and nice jeans that hugged his hips and thighs. Dean found it almost impossible to tear his eyes away from the the man’s body. He had to get to know this man, see if he was receptive and would maybe want to go out sometime.

Just as the song was wrapping up, Dean’s pager went off.

“You have to be fucking kidding me! I’m not on call!” He growled as he pulled it out. His face immediately paled. “Damn it, I have to go. I’ll see you guys later.” He gave Jess a quick peck on the cheek, and then he was on his feet and moving. It was a good thing a server hadn’t come to take his order, he’d been planning on a few drinks tonight. He regretted not getting the opportunity to meet Cas, but he made peace with the fact that at least Jess knew him personally. Maybe she would arrange another get together, or she could bring him to the fest next month where he planned to show his car. He was definitely calling her later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After “Cherry Pie,” Cas needed a break. His belly was hurting and he was thirsty, so the band switched to one of their original songs. When he stepped away there were some sad awws coming from the audience that amused him as he made his way through the crowd and towards the door. Once he was inside he had to wait a couple of minutes before the bartender noticed him. 

“Hey, Cas, was that you I heard singing out there?” the man asked.

“Hi, Victor. Yes, and now I’m thirsty as heck. Can I get a glass of ice water?”

Victor nodded and filled a tall glass with ice and water for him.

“You sounded great. I’m surprised you’re not part of the band. I think they’d take off with you as their lead singer. You’re not just a great voice, you’re eye candy too.” Victor grinned and winked before starting on a drink for the couple next to Cas.

“Oh, whatever.” Cas laughed and rolled his eyes. He had gotten to know Victor fairly well coming here to listen to the band, or just to have a few drinks over the last couple of years. Even before he had moved downtown he had come to this bar a lot. Victor was a flirt, but it was harmless. He was married, and Cas was never interested anyway. Still, the man’s easygoing nature was something Cas liked, and he felt comfortable around the man. 

“You singing anymore? Planning to make any more panties drop?” Victor teased. A server collecting drinks giggled as she put the ones he’d made on her tray.

“I’m singing most of the songs tonight.” Somehow Gabe had managed to wrangle him into it. He cleared off his glass of water. “I’ll see you later.” He waved before heading to the bathroom. When he came out he found Jess standing there.

“I wondered where you had gone,” she said.

“I was thirsty, and had to pee. What’s up?” he asked.

“So Sam’s brother came for a bit before he got called away. He was totally into you. Thinks you’re like, ridiculously handsome, and I’m inclined to agree.” There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she looped her arm through his and started walking towards the patio doors again.

“Oh, well, there are a lot of people staring. I try to tune them out, it makes me too nervous. Even when I’m looking around, I’m not really looking at anyone in particular. I look over their heads.” He laughed as they pushed the doors open and stepped out onto the patio.

“Well, you’d notice Dean. He’s gorgeous. Not as beautiful as my Sam, mind you, but still gorgeous. Tall, green eyes, light brown hair, freckles. He used to model. And he’s a musician. His voice is so deep and beautiful. Whenever he’s playing, Sam and I come out to listen. It’s not his main profession though. He’s a pediatric oncologist. Music is a hobby, though he alway wanted to do it professionally. I know he wanted to meet you, but his pager went off, so I think he had to head up to the hospital.” They slowed as they got closer to the stage. 

“He sounds nice.” He had to admit, Dean did sound appealing, and Sam was a handsome man. His brother probably was too.

“Are you going to the Dancing in the Streets fest this year?” she asked.

“I am planning on it, yes. I’m bringing some friends. Gabe is supposed to play on stage D at eight, too,” he replied.

“Well, we’ll be there, and so will Dean. He shows his car every year.” 

The song was coming to an end. Cas glanced over at his brother, who nodded. 

“Well, we should make plans to meet up, ok? I have to get in there and sing again.”

“Knock ‘em dead.” She smiled brightly. He laughed and nodded.

“I will try.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the performance went well, and by the end Cas was tired and his throat hurt. After helping his brother and the guys dismantle their equipment and pack it up, they came back in and sat down at the bar to enjoy a few drinks. Jess, Sam and the others had left at some point, and while Cas was intrigued about Sam’s brother he didn’t want to seem desperate. He could get his own dates, thank you very much. Still, he’d never dated a doctor. He’d make plans to meet up with Jess and her friends at some point during the fest. Maybe he’d get to meet this Dean in person and see if he was half as amazing as Jess seemed to think he was. 

At the end of June he met Jake. It was two weeks of hot sex but not much else. Jake only ever showed up when he was horny, and it quickly got under Cas’ skin. Then, as fast as he’d come into Cas’ life, he was gone again, and despite their lack of connection, it left him feeling lonelier than he had before they had met. He was debating on just skipping the fest altogether when Charlie showed up at his place. She had pizza, ice cream, and a stack of movies. Right away he knew she was on a mission to cheer him up, and that started with a movie marathon. They curled up on the couch, beer in hand, pizza between them, eating and watching Lord of the Rings movies. He appreciated the gesture, and he was thankful to have good friends like her. She always knew how to get him out of a funk.

“So, tomorrow I will be here at noon. That way we’re inside before the fest gets going. Let the others pay to get in.” She laughed evilly, and Cas couldn’t help but grin at her.

“Yeah, ok. I was thinking I might just stay up here. But you can go,” he told her.

“No, uh uh, you’re going. We’re going to bump and grind and have a blast. We’ll drink beer, sing along to the songs, ogle hot people, and have _fun_. You’re not going to watch from a window,” she said firmly. He knew she would drag him down to the fest if he even tried to get out of it.

“Fine. It doesn’t start til four, but I’m not bothering to go til it’s time for the car cruising. I want to see that,” he said. That was one thing he couldn’t watch from his window, at least not well. It took place too far down on Main street for him to see it clearly from his balcony.

“Good. And don’t think of douche bags that were only around for hot sex. You deserve someone amazing, and you’ll find him.” She set the box of pizza on the coffee table and slid across the seat until she was leaning against him. He smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Jess said her boyfriend’s brother thought I was hot when I sang with the band last month, but he’s a doctor and got called away before I was done with the first half, so I didn’t get to meet him. He’s supposed to be at the fest showing his car.” 

“He has good taste then. You are a hottie. Guys drool over you. We’ll have to make sure you meet this guy. Do you know what type of car he’s showing?” She tilted her head back enough so she could look up at him.

“No, she didn’t say.” 

“Well...what’s his name?” She asked.

“I forgot. Maybe...Dan? I just remember her description. Light brown hair, green eyes, killer body. He used to be a model, she said.” 

“Damn, for a guy he sounds hot. I need a woman like that.” Charlie giggled, and it got him laughing.

“We’ll find someone for you, too.” He patted her knee as she sighed.

“Yeah, but I’m good for now. First, we find Doctor Sexy for you, then we’ll work on someone for me.” 

Cas kissed the top of her head. “Ok. So tomorrow you arrive at noon. Then what?”

“Then we finish the rest of these movies before we head out to party,” she exclaimed. He laughed and shook his head. He should have known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How hot is it outside?” Cas called from his bedroom.

“Not bad this year. Maybe eighty?” Charlie was sprawled out across his couch watching the second Hobbit movie while he searched through his closet for something to wear. He wanted to be comfortable but also look good, in case he was dragged up on stage to sing. Or in case Sam’s brother was around to actually meet this time.

“So I have jeans, but what do I wear on top? Just a tee shirt?” He was looking between two of his vintage tees, one from a Whitesnake concert he’d attended while still in college and one a Pink Floyd shirt he’d picked up in a secondhand store about twenty years earlier. 

“Depends on the shirt.” 

He turned around to see Charlie standing there. She was eyeing them both.

“Cas, these look old, and they’re getting holes. Let me see what else you have.” She turned and started digging through his dresser.

“Well, I’ve had these forever, and I mostly just sleep in them.” He refolded both shirts and set them in his drawer. Charlie grabbed a dark gray tee shirt and pulled it out.

“This one. I’ve seen you in it and it hugs your body just right. You’ll look amazing.” 

He took the proffered shirt and smiled. It was a Metallica shirt.

“Yeah, ok.”

“We leave in twenty. Gabe will be meeting us soon,” she called out as she left the room. 

“It’ll take me five to dress and shave.” He hurried to the bathroom and after dressing, he shaved. His hair never liked to be controlled so he settled for running his fingers through it to tame it as much as he could, and then he walked into the living room. Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

“Charlie?”

“Out here.” 

He followed the sound of her voice and found her standing on his balcony watching the fest down below.

“There are a lot of people. Did you text Jess? You’re still going to meet up with her and her friends, right?” she asked. He stepped up next to her and looked down at the street. There had to be several thousands of people milling about.

“I texted her this morning, and she already texted me once about a half hour ago to ask me if I was there yet. I told her I’d be down there at about 6. She wants me to meet her in front of the Knickerbocker at six thirty. Apparently that’s where Sam’s brother’s car will be.”

“Knickerbocker’s around the corner on fifth, right?” She looked up at him in time to see him nod.

“Yeah, so I couldn’t see his car from here even if I wanted to.”

His phone chimed in the living room so he backtracked to grab it. He had a text from his brother.

Gabe: Where are you? Me and Mike are at Digby’s having a drink. You coming soon?

Cas typed a message back quickly.

Cas: Putting on my shoes and we’ll be down in about 5. I have somewhere to be at 6:30 though.

Gabe: Hot date?

Cas: Ha ha, no. Meeting a friend from work and her friends. 

Gabe: That’s cool. Then you all can come sit front row.

Cas: Charlie wants to dance.

Gabe: Awesome! See you. Hurry up.

Cas stuffed his phone in his pocket and put his socks and shoes on. Charlie closed up the doors to the balcony while he grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Ok, let’s go get our buzz on while we listen to what I hope will be good music.” He held out an arm, and she quickly slipped her own through it.

“Oh, even if it sucks, come eight o’clock it’ll be good,” she laughed. He joined in with her. She was right about that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas: Where are you?

Jess: Inside the Knick. Hold on, let me pee and I’ll be out in a few minutes.

Cas: I’ll just be looking at the cars.

He slid the phone back in his pocket and began slowly walking up the street towards the pub. It was funny how many pubs there were at this end of downtown. Go a block down and that’s where all the bars were. He rarely ever went inside those. Pub atmosphere was just better all around. He admired a Camaro before moving on to a Bel Air. That one he really liked, so he took his time examining it before moving on. Charlie had grown bored with the cars and had left to find a beer tent. Gabe and Mike had followed after her, leaving him to check the cars out on his own. He didn’t mind though. There were all kinds of antique cars, and he admired each one. When he spotted a black car on the other side of the street, he did a double take. It was the one he’d seen in front of Digby’s last month; he was sure of it! He wove through people and around another Chevy parked in the middle to get to it. An Impala, and it was gorgeous. The hood was up, revealing a pristine engine block that he took a minute to admire. The paint job was nicer than half the cars out here, and the interior, while aged, was obviously well taken care of. There were small imperfections that just made the car seem that much more wonderful. It had seen a lot of living, but it had also seen a lot of love. 

“It’s you!” A deep voice suddenly exclaimed. He looked up, wondering if it was being directed at him or not. Standing on the curb looking mildly shocked was a man in a black tee shirt and jeans. Cas cocked one eyebrow when he realized the man was staring right at him. 

“Excuse me? Do I know you?”

The man looked familiar. His legs were bowed. “Oh! You played at Digby’s!”

The man seemed surprised. “Uh, yeah, that was a while ago. I don’t think you were there though. I know I’d have noticed you.” He smiled and stepped down from the curb. “But you sang with Fringe Benefits.”

It was Cas’ turn to be surprised.

“I did.”

“You were amazing.” The man was coming closer, and he took Cas’ breath away. The man was possibly the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“Oh, thank you.” His cheeks flushed at the compliment. He didn’t think he was half as good as everyone seemed to think he was.

“You here alone?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I’m here with a couple of friends, and my brother. I’m supposed to meet another friend outside the Knickerbocker.”

The man cocked his head. “Are you meeting Jess?”

“Yes, you know her?” 

The man huffed out a laugh as he shook his head. “Yeah I know her. She’s dating my brother, Sam.”

Suddenly it all clicked into place for Cas. “Oh! Oh…” Cas was still standing there in shock when someone suddenly threw their arm around his neck.

“Hey, Cassie. You’re still looking at cars?”

Cas looked over to find Henry and Chuck standing there. His brother Gabe was grinning at him as he stuffed his face with cotton candy. Mike was behind him, shaking his head.

“Dude, you guys are awesome!” 

Gabe suddenly noticed the other man, and it dawned on him that he was probably interrupting something.

“Oh, hey, thanks, man. I’m Gabe. This is Henry, Chuck, and Mike. And my brother Cas.” Gabe gave his brother one last squeeze before dropping his arm. He offered a hand, and it was eagerly accepted.

“I’m Dean. I played after you guys once last month. I got there late and didn’t get to hear your full set, but what I did hear, it was fantastic.” 

Gabe smiled. “Well thanks. We’re playing tonight, you know. At eight on stage D. You should get Cas here to bring you round. There’s going to be limited seating. Everyone else has to stand.”

Dean’s eyes flickered over to Cas, and he smiled. “Yeah, ok.” 

“I need a beer. I’ll see you in a bit, little brother.” Gabe raised one eyebrow for a sec and smiled at his brother before motioning to the guys to follow him. Cas’ phone chirped in his pocket, and he pulled it out. 

Jess: I’m out front. Where are you?

Cas snorted as he typed back. 

Cas: Talking to Dean. 

Jess: Oh! Hot, right? Be right there!

Cas laughed and shook his head as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Was that Jess?” Dean asked. When Cas looked up he saw green eyes watching him with an amused expression.

“Yes, it was. Apparently she intended to introduce us,” Cas chuckled.

“Looks like we beat her to it. I’m sorry I didn’t properly introduce myself. I’m Dean Winchester.” He offered his hand and Cas shook it.

“Castiel Novak, but my friends call me Cas.”

“Cas. I like that.” Dean smiled, and Cas was pretty sure this man was going to be the death of him. Jess had said he was not as attractive as Sam. He wasn’t. He was even _more_ attractive.

“Hey!” 

They turned to see Jess hurrying over. She grabbed Cas and hugged him before turning to Dean.

“I _was_ going to introduce you, but apparently you beat me to it.” 

Dean laughed and shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “He was checking out Baby, and I recognized him. Of course, I could have been more graceful about it. Sorry about that.” His gaze was back on Cas, who smiled and waved it off.

“It’s alright. Your car is absolutely gorgeous, and better kept than many of the other cars here today.” Cas looked again at the Impala. She was beautiful.

“Thanks. I still drive her. I do all of her maintenance myself, and I rebuilt her from the ground up after a car accident about ten years ago.” Dean pulled a hand out of his pocket and placed it gently on the hood of the car. It was clear to everyone standing there that she was something very special.

“Ah, I see Cas has been introduced to Baby,” Sam said as he walked over.

“She’s amazing,” Cas told him. 

“So, what are your plans for the evening?” Jess asked, directing the question to Cas.

“I don’t know, really. I was going to grab a beer, wander around and listen to the music a bit, until Gabe goes on stage.” He really hadn’t planned much else. Plus he still had to find Charlie, who was probably off flirting with some cute girl she met.

“Are you planning to sing?” Dean blurted. His cheeks reddened when he saw the smirk Jess sent his way. Even Sam snorted next to him.

“I figure he’s going to drag me up there. So, probably.” Cas knew that if his brother didn’t, one of the others would. Dean’s smile was stunning, and Cas was having a hard time not staring. Jess had seriously undersold him when she described him.

“Well, I had a drink already, but I want some of those Dippin’ Dots.” Jess looked at Sam, who nodded.

“Ice cream’s that way.” He pointed towards sixth.

Cas glanced over at Dean who actually seemed disappointed that he was going to be left alone.

“Would you like one, Dean?” he asked.

“An ice cream?” Dean seemed surprised by the offer.

“My brother only eats pie,” Sam teased. Dean shot him a dirty look before turning his attention to Cas again.

“I like ice cream. Sure, I’d love one.”

“Chocolate?” Cas asked. Dean smiled and nodded.

“You know it.”

Cas smiled back. Now he had a reason to come back to Dean. Maybe he could work up the nerve to ask him out while he was at it.

“Ok, let’s go, I need ice cream!” Jess started walking. Sam and Cas hurried to catch up to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We need tickets.” Cas was reading the sign. Five tickets for an ice cream. That was expensive. 

“Let’s go grab some.” Sam bumped his arm to get him to follow while Jess held their place in the long line. The booth selling the tickets was only four down from the ice cream vendor. They were able to get the tickets pretty quickly but walking back through the crowd to reach Jess wasn’t easy.

“My brother likes you,” Sam said as they tried to make their way around a family that had stopped dead in the middle of the street. Cas looked up at him with wide eyes, and it had Sam laughing. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking for you to pour your heart out and declare your love for him. I’m simply pointing out that he’s attracted to you, so if you’re straight, consider yourself warned.”

“I-I’m not. Straight, that is.” Cas nearly choked the words out. Sam grinned and patted him on the back. 

“Well, then I can assume that Jess is already trying to play matchmaker.”

Cas chuckled as they made their way around a bunch of little kids.

“Yes, she is.”

Sam grinned. “Yeah, figured as much. Don’t let her stick her nose in too much. If you’re going to ask Dean out, and that’s if he doesn’t do it first, I wouldn’t tell her til _after_ the first date. She means well, but she loves to play matchmaker.”

“So does my friend Charlie. I’m sort of glad she wandered off before I met him, otherwise she’d have practically grabbed us and tried to make us kiss. I still don’t know where she is.”

“She’ll turn up, I’m sure.” Sam let out a sigh of relief as the reached the Dippin’ Dots vendor and Jess, who was placing the order.

“Cas? What flavor do you want?” She asked.

“Two small chocolates,” he said. She turned back to the man behind the counter, and he handed over the cups. Sam handed over the tickets. Cas accepted two of the chocolate cups from Jess.

“Jess and me, we’re going to go grab some food and check out that bookstore over there,” Sam announced as they stepped away from the counter.

“What? Since when?” Both men knew she wanted to follow Cas back to Dean.

“Cas can deliver ice cream by himself,” Sam said it in a way that made it clear that Jess was not invited along for that. She frowned and stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

“Fine. We’ll meet up later though.”

“I will see you in a bit.” Cas mouthed a thank you to Sam who smiled and nodded as he placed a hand on his girlfriend’s lower back and turned her in the opposite direction. 

Cas hurried as fast as the crowds would let him and soon he was back at the Impala. He liked the way Dean’s face lit up the moment his eyes fell on him. 

“Thanks. Was the line bad?” he asked as he took one of the cups from Cas.

“It wasn’t the line that was bad, it’s the crowds. People keep stopping in the middle of the street. Sam and I had to go farther down to get tickets, but walking back was hard. People stopping in the middle of the street, kids playing. I was afraid I’d step on one.” Cas picked up his spoon and dug into the treat. He hadn’t had Dippin’ Dots since he was a little kid, and it brought a smile to his face with the first bite.

“This isn’t bad. How do they get the ice cream into little balls like this though?” Dean asked after his own first bite.

“They freeze the ice cream in nitrogen. This is what happens,” Cas replied.

“Huh. Interesting.” 

The cups weren’t very big, so they finished quickly. Dean took Cas’ empty cup and tossed both in the nearest garbage can. When he walked back he saw Cas looking at the Mustang parked next to the Impala.

“Do you like antique cars?” Dean asked.

“I do. I used to ride with my grandfather in his Bel Air when I was little. My brother, sister and I would sit in the back seat, and we’d get excited when he took a corner too fast. There were no seat belts back then. My dad inherited the car and since neither my brother or sister want it, my dad recently asked me if I did. I do, but I’d have to pay extra to store it because I don’t feel safe just parking it on the street all the time. I would prefer to buy a house first,” Cas replied.

“I have Baby, but I also have a Charger and a Mustang. They’re works in progress though. I love antique cars.” Dean motioned towards a couple of folding chairs on the sidewalk. “Care to sit down for a few?”

“Sure.” Cas followed him and they sat down together.

“So, Cas, you’re a teacher like Jess, right? She mentioned she knew you when we saw you at Preston’s that night.” Dean angled himself in his chair so that he was facing the other man.

“Yes, I teach art and European Lit. Next year I’ll be tacking on an advanced art course too,” Cas replied. 

“Do you like teaching?” Dean asked.

“I love it. It’s wonderful seeing what comes out of the children's’ imaginations. They have created some beautiful pieces just this year alone.”

Dean smiled. “Been at it a while?”

Cas nodded. “This is my 14th year.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Fourteen years! Wow. You don’t look old enough to have been teaching that long.”

Cas brought one hand up to cover his mouth, but he knew Dean could see him smiling. “Well, thank you. I suppose I have good genes.”

“Hell yeah, you did.” 

Cas heard the flirty tone and laughed. He decided that instead of a corny flirtation in return that would just sound stupid coming from him, he would learn a bit about Dean. “So Jess said you’re a doctor. Pediatric oncology? That has to be a hard job.”

“I see my lovely future sister-in-law has been talking about me,” Dean laughed.

“She was talking about me too, you already knew I was a teacher,” Cas pointed out.

“Touche. And yes, she did. I am a doctor. Been at it a few years now. I took the weekend off for this though. I do every year.” 

“You show your car every year?” Cas asked. “I’m surprised I didn’t see you sooner.”

“Well, they give me a different spot every year, and sometimes I’m not sitting with the car. Last year I left Sam with it because on call or not, I still got called in. Sometimes my kids are terminal, and I refuse to let them die alone. Not all of them have loving parents to sit by their side, so I sit with them until they take their last breath.”

Cas was deeply moved by Dean’s words. The man had a big heart.

“That’s wonderful. I wish all children had loving families, but I know that’s not the case. They’re lucky to have you.”

Dean smiled. “I’m just doing what I know my mother would have wanted. She loved taking care of people, and she did everything she could for those less fortunate than her. I try to emulate that.”

“Generosity and kindness are overlooked in today’s society. The world needs more people like yourself.” Cas meant that. Dean’s smile widened.

“So tell me more about yourself, Cas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car show was ending right as Gabe’s band was getting ready to take the stage. Jess and Sam had wandered back to help Dean with the car, and Charlie had eventually tracked Cas down. After Dean made sure he had Cas’ number, he watched the gorgeous teacher walking away with his friend.

“Told you he was nice.” Jess was being smug about it.

“You did. And he’s even more gorgeous up close. And who the fuck has a voice that deep? I mean seriously!”

Jess laughed at that. “You do, dummy. So does Sam. But yeah, he’s dreamy. I would have asked him out my first year, but I heard the rumors real quick. I’m not his type. Shame, he’s an amazing guy.” 

“Hey, your boyfriend is standing right here!” Sam cried.

Dean and Jess both burst out laughing. “You have nothing to worry about sweetie. The moment I laid eyes on you, that was it, I knew you were the one for me.” She pulled Sam close and kissed him. 

“Damn right, you did.” He had a dopey smile on his face that his brother liked seeing. Jess was good for Sam.

“He’s nice. I’m gonna ask him out, after the concert,” Dean said.

“You didn’t do it yet? You’re slacking,” Sam teased.

“We got to talking about stuff, and I forgot. At least I got his number.” 

“Good start. Let’s get this all closed up and then go watch the band.” Jess was already folding up the chairs and stuffing them in the trunk.

“I hope Cas sings again. Dude is fantastic,” Dean said as he rolled up the windows. Sam was busy closing the hood.

“Sporting a pretty big crush there, Dean.” His brother was just ribbing him as usual, but it was true.

“Seriously, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone as hot as Cas is. So yeah, pretty big crush is an understatement. I’m not leaving here tonight without taking that chance and asking him out. I think he’s into me.”

Sam and Jess shared a knowing look before he turned to Dean and nodded.

“Well ok then, let’s go and get you a date.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas sat front row with Charlie for the concert, but he found himself turning around frequently, looking for Dean and the others. When he spotted them, he waved them over. All of the seats were taken so Sam stood off to the side with Jess while Dean sat down on the ground at Cas’ feet. He smiled up at the man and Cas smiled right back. The band had finished warming up and was halfway through their first song. Gabe was singing lead vocals, and Cas felt pride for his brother’s talents. Dean got up on his knees and turned around, placing his hands on Cas’ thighs and leaning close so Cas could hear him over the music.

“Can you play guitar?”

Cas nodded.

“Do you ever play it with them?”

Cas shook his head.

Dean sat back down again except this time he leaned back against Cas’ leg. When the man didn’t move away, he took that as a good sign. He turned his focus to the music, which was fantastic, smiling when people began moving into the open area to dance. Around the forty-five minute mark, as one of their original songs was ending, Gabe stepped up to the mic.

“Hello, Lafayette, Indiana!”

The crowd roared with applause.

“How are you tonight? You having a good time?” 

The applause was even more deafening. Gabe grinned and nodded approvingly.

“Good to hear! We’re having a great time tonight, but we seem to be missing something.” Gabe’s eyes fell on Cas, who rolled his own.

“My baby brother’s not up here singing with us.” Gabe pointed to Cas as more cheering rang out across the crowd.

 

“He is a sexy beast too, with a fantastic voice, and I know you all want to hear him sing, am I right?”

This time the cheering was almost deafening as people got to their feet, clapping, whistling, and screaming. Cas patted Dean’s shoulder as he stood up. He motioned for Dean to take his seat, which he did. Turning to the crows, Cas waved. The cheering grew even louder. He made his way up onto the stage and over to where Gabe stood.

“First song?” He asked.

“November Rain.” Gabe replied. Cas nodded and took his place at the mic. He was nervous having Dean sitting there watching him but for some reason the man really seemed to like when he performed, so he let that be his catalyst tonight. As the music started behind him, he wrapped one hand around the mic stand and took a deep breath.

_“When I look into your eyes_  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same’ 

He closed his eyes as he sang, losing himself in the music. 

_‘Nothin' lasts forever_  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain  
We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain, ooh yeah  
But love is always coming and love is always going  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away” 

Cas belted out the rest of the song with as much passion as he could muster. As it drew to a close he dared to open his eyes and seek Dean out. The man actually looked like he was in awe. When their eyes met, Dean quickly smiled and gave him a double thumbs up. Cas smiled. Gabe was by his side a second later, leaning into the mic so he could be heard.

“Didn’t I tell you my little brother was fantastic? Who wants to hear him sing another one?”

Cas thought he might go deaf from how loud the crowd was getting. More people were coming to watch, drawn by all the screaming and cheering.

“Well alright then! Let’s get this show on the road!”

The next four songs Cas sang, putting his heart and soul into every single one. After that he needed a break and something to drink so he excused himself and climbed down the stairs. Girls were immediately fawning over him, but Dean suddenly appeared, smiling warmly and offering a much needed bottle of water. Where he got it from, Cas didn’t care. He downed most of it as Dean led him back to his chair. Chuck took over on vocals for the next song, then it was back to Gabe. It made Cas laugh to see the women all swooning over his brother. Cas drank down the last of his water and leaned his head back, intent on just listening to the music and the way the bass reverberated through his body. A hand on his thigh drew his attention back and he sat up to see Dean looking at him. He held up his phone and Cas realized he intended to text him rather than shout over the crowd, so he pulled his own out. 

Dean: Your brother is looking at you again. Are you going to sing again?

Cas: Knowing him, probably. 

Dean: You were hot up there. I could watch you sing all night. I wouldn’t though, I know your throat hurts, lol.

Cas felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, but he smiled. Dean was smiling right back. Then Dean was typing on his phone again.

Dean: Why don’t you sing more often?

Cas: Believe it or not, I’m an introvert. The attention is uncomfortable. I have a hard time dodging the ladies.

Dean: Not interested in them?

Cas: Not at all.

Dean: Good for me then.

Cas: Very good for you. 

Dean looked up and winked at him, making his heart beat faster. How the hell was this gorgeous man so interested in him? The band continued on for another two songs before Gabe was calling him back up to the stage again. He was acutely aware of Dean’s eyes on his ass as he headed for the stairs again.

“What are we singing this time?” Cas asked.

“Smoke on the Water?” Gabe shrugged. Cas nodded and moved into position. He could do this one with his eyes closed, but for the first time ever in a crowd this big, he didn’t.

As the music began to play and Cas counted the beats until he had to start, he looked down at the audience. So many happy faces watching them. Watching _him_. It made him anxious so he turned his gaze on Charlie, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at her before looking over at Dean. The man was watching him intently. Sam and Jess were bobbing their heads along to the music on the sidewalk, but so were many others. The fact that people actually liked it when he sang was something he was never going to get used to. His time came and he took a deep breath before he began to sing.

Watching Dean, he forgot the rest of the crowd. He could see the man mouthing along to the words, his body relaxed now that he was sitting in Cas’ chair, and he took the opportunity to take in his fill. Dean’s arms were crossed, muscles bulging, and his legs were sticking straight out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. The man was tall and so incredibly sexy it was driving him nuts. He hadn’t anticipated Dean being the driver of the Impala he had seen that night, but boy was he glad it was! As the song came to a close, Gabe appeared on one side of him and Chuck appeared on the other. Both men had their guitars and Cas smiled as the opening tune to Kansas’ “Carry On” began to fill the night air. This was one that Chuck usually sang, but they’d been trying to get Cas to sing it for years now. The crowd was cheering and when he looked down Dean was on his feet clapping and cheering along with them. Well alright then. He had better vocal range when he sang, so he knew he could hit the notes. Taking a deep breath, he started singing.

_“Carry on my wayward son_  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Ah  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high” 

Gabe pointed at Dean, who looked surprised, and motioned for him to join them. Cas would have laughed had he not been singing at how Dean practically ran for the stairs. When he reached the stage, Gabe and Chuck both stepped back and Dean got the hint. He moved closer, preferring to lean around Cas to get closer to the mic rather than stand next to him, and joined in on the lyrics.

_“Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say  
Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know” 

It was distracting having Dean so close, but at the same time he wanted the man even closer. As the last chorus rang out, Dean’s hand came to rest on Cas’ hip, and he belted out the lyrics. They harmonized nicely, and as the song drew to a close the crowd erupted into applause. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. The handsome doctor smiled right back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was...wow!” Charlie exclaimed. She met them at the bottom of the stairs, already gushing excitedly. Cas grinned, and Dean laughed next to him. The band’s set was over; another band was getting ready to perform, and Cas needed water.

“Thanks.” Cas told her. 

“There’s a band playing on the other stage. Want to check them out?” Dean asked.

“Sure, but first I need something to drink,” Cas replied. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, me too.” He motioned to Sam and Jess, who had found Kevin and his girlfriend, and they all walked over.

“You heading out?” Sam asked.

“No, we’re going to check out the other stage.” 

“You guys were fantastic. I bet that was fun!” Jess said excitedly as they all started walking.

“It was less stress inducing than I had expected. I could never be on a stage in front of a hundred thousand people though. I’d probably have a heart attack,” Cas admitted. Dean was sticking close to his side, and he liked that. Despite the hot night air, he wanted the man even closer. As the crowd in the center of Main Street became too thick to just walk through, he felt a hand slide around his waist. He looked up to see Dean was pulling him close as he guided them through the throngs of people. Charlie caught his hand so she didn’t get left behind. When they came out the other side, she released his hand and immediately headed for the nearest beer tent. Sam had grabbed Jess, and they were heading up towards the stage. Kevin tagged along after leaving Cas and Dean standing at the back of the crowd that was listening to the band.

“They’re playing pop.” Dean wrinkled his nose as a Taylor Swift song filled the air.

“Oh, you’re not one of those people, are you?” Cas poked Dean’s stomach as the other man tried to dodge it.

“And what kind of person is that?” Dean asked.

“One that can’t appreciate more than one genre of music. My iPod would probably scare you.” Cas laughed, and Dean’s hand on his waist tugged him closer until they were standing chest to chest. 

“I can appreciate all music. I like Taylor.” Dean argued as he reached down to take one of Cas’ hands. The song had switched to something slower and Cas smiled as they began to dance. This was possibly the most fun he’d had at one of these festivals in a long time.  
“I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun,” Cas said as the song drew to a close. He didn’t want to step away, and thankfully the band seemed to be on his side because Unchained Melody began to play and Dean pulled him closer. 

“Me either. I’m having a great time.” Dean was close enough to kiss, and it was tempting. For several minutes they fell silent as the band did a beautiful cover of the song. Cas relaxed, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder and closing his eyes. It was comfortable, and he really liked the handsome doctor.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked as the song drew to a close. Cas opened his eyes and lifted his head.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go out? Maybe tomorrow night? Tomorrow is my last day off but I’d like to take you out to dinner.” Dean sounded nervous, and Cas found that adorable.

“I’d like that very much.” 

Dean relaxed and smiled. “Awesome. Um, did you need a ride home after this?”

Cas shook his head. “No, don’t need one. I live right there.” He pointed up at his apartment and Dean’s eyes followed.

“Oh, convenient.” He laughed.

“Very,” Cas agreed.

“So, is that how you knew I played after your brother that night?” Dean turned his gaze back on Cas. Though the sun had set there was enough light to see the flecks of gold in those green orbs. 

“I was sitting on my balcony listening and when your car pulled up I sat up to look. Most of the people that drive antique cars around here are older, and I was curious. I saw you getting out, but I couldn’t really see your face. I wondered about you though. I didn’t think you were the same guy Jess wanted me to meet.”

Dean’s laughter was beautiful, carrying over the sound of the music and warming Cas.

“She likes to play matchmaker. This time though, I’m glad she did. I got to know a little about you before tonight.”

“Hey guys, here.” Charlie appeared, carefully balancing cups of beer, and both men happily took one. “Music any good?” she asked.

“Yes, actually.” Cas replied. He turned around to face her, but Dean seemed reluctant to let go and pulled him back so his chest was pressed to Cas’ back. “We were dancing while we waited for you to come back.”

“Lines at the tent are ridiculous. Oh, she’s cute. I’m going to go say hi.” She waggled her eyebrows before slipping away again.

“She seems nice,” Dean said.

“She is. If it wasn’t for her I might not have even come tonight. She wouldn’t let me stay in my apartment though.” 

“I’m glad you came. I was hoping I’d get to meet you and ask you out,” Dean admitted. Cas tilted his head back to look up at him.

“Seriously?”

“Mmmhmm. I saw you singing that night and I wanted to meet you, but one of my kids relapsed and I had to go to the hospital. Jess told me you’d be here today, and I was looking for you pretty much from the moment I got here.” Dean’s confession was exciting, and Cas liked knowing the man had been that interested.

“Then I’m glad I came.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe found his brother still with Dean, wrapped in the man’s arms as they swayed to a tune from the sixties. He was loathe to interrupt as they looked so content, but his brother noticed him and waved him over.

“This should be the end. It’s closing soon. I’m heading home. I’ll see you next week. You’re still coming over for the game, right?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Cas replied.

“Cool. See you. And it was nice meeting you, Dean.” Gabe looked up at the man, who grinned and nodded.

“It was cool meeting you too, man. And thanks for letting me sing with you guys.”

“Maybe we’ll do it again soon.” Gabe patted his brother’s shoulder. “Ok, I have to run, Henry’s driving and he’ll start angry texting me if I don’t hurry.”

With one last wave, Gabe was gone. The song came to an end and the band began their thank yous to everyone for attending, and for letting them play. Reluctantly Cas took a step back. 

“Um, it’s only eleven. Did you have any plans tonight?” Dean asked. So he was as reluctant to leave as Cas was.

“Not really. Did you have something in mind?” 

“I’m hungry, but I didn’t want to buy food here, it’s expensive and I just know I’d have gotten elbowed and ended up dropping it. I was thinking, Pete’s Diner is around the corner. Care to join me for a burger? They just opened a bar too, and I haven’t gotten to go in yet.” Dean still had a hand on Cas’ hip and was tugging absently at one of his belt loops. 

“Burgers sound great,” Cas replied with a smile. He felt like this was the start of something big, and if he was reading Dean right, the man felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
